Liberty Emperor
- Black SP= }} |-| GPA= } |-| Premium= - Black SP= }} }} :This is the article about the car that appear in The Wind Racer! Otokogi. '' :''For the Liberty Emperor that appear in Dash! Yonkuro, see Liberty Emperor (Dash! Yonkuro). ---- The Liberty Emperor |Ribatī Enperā}} is a Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on June 29, 1993. It is the first in the Super Mini 4WD series, and also the first to have the Super-1 Chassis, the improved version of the Zero Chassis. It was featured in the manga The Wind Racer! Otokogi as Jingi Otokogi's machine. It also featured in ''Dash Boy! Ten'' as Taihei Tenka's machine before he receive the black Boomerang-10 from his rival Rei Gama. General info The Liberty Emperor features the open-wheel body design with the additional front bumper that is attached to the body. It also features two large fins that provides downforce to the rear wheels. There is a small air-duct placed near the motor in order to cool it down during operation. The coloring and style (For the original variant and Premium variant) are similar to the Emperor machines in Dash!! Yonkuro series, albeit with more curved lines. Original and Premium variants The original Liberty Emperor was equipped with the white large-diameter 3-spoke lightweight wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. It comes with the gray chassis frame, the red-purple A parts and green curve-type side-guard. The Premium variant was equipped with the white 5-spoke narrow lightweight wheels with the black arched tires. it comes with the white chassis frame and black A parts. Oddly, the easy locking gear cover was molded in white. Only the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. Black Special variant The Black Special has the black bodyshell and wheels instead of white of the original. Stick is largely unchanged with the main white replaced with black. It comes with the A parts molded in smoke clear color, and the black 3-spoke large-diameter wheels. Like the original model, It doesn't comes with a standard motor. GPA variant The GPA version follows the similar style as with other GPA cars, which are designed in mind with GP Chips. Due to the front bumper design of the VS Chassis, the bodyshell lacks the front fender and in its place are th pair of small wings. It also has the rear spoiler, which wasn't presented in the original model. It comes with the white chassis frame and A parts, and equipped with the white 3-spoke large diameter wheel paired with flat tires. It doesn't comes with a standard motor. Premium Black Special variants The Black Special color of the Premium variant features the black body color, with the two-tone metallic pink stripe-styled body decals and black canopy. It was equipped with the black 5-spoke narrow lightweight wheels with pink arched tires. It has the chassis frame molded in pink and has the A parts and easy locking gear cover molded in magenta. In the manga The Wind Racer! Otokogi After his first race against the possesed Tom Ghody and his Tom Ghody Special which almost crushed the Thunder Shot Jr. he borrowed from one of the villagers, Jingi Otokogi received his new machine from the wind bonze. It was first used in the rematch race against Tom Ghody. Dash Boy! Ten The protagonist Taihei Tenka (known as Ten) owned the machine and used it to race against Rei Gama's Black Boomerang. Unfortunately it caught fire due to the motor overheating during the race. Despite that, Ten continued to use it until the end, which lands him in last place. It is presumably abandoned after Ten received the Black Boomerang from Gama and recolored it. Technical info Length: '''132 mm (Original/Black Special), 145 mm (GPA), 150 mm (Premium) '''Width: '''90 mm (Original/Black Special/GPA), 97 mm (Premium) '''Height: '''44 mm (Original/Black Special), 50 mm (GPA) '''Chassis: Super-1 Chassis, VS Chassis, Super-II Chassis Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Original/Black Special), 4:1 (GPA), 4.2:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts LibertyEmperorBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Liberty Emperor. LibertyEmperorGPABoxart.jpg|Boxart of Liberty Emperor GPA LibertyEmperorBlackSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Liberty Emperor Black Special. LibertyEmperorPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of Liberty Emperor Premium. LibertyEmperorPremiumBlackSPBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Premium Black Special. Trivia * It was chosen to be the cover car for the 1993 season of Tamiya Japan Cup. * Despite bearing the same name as the other car from Dash! Yonkuro, it resembling more to the Horizon Boundless than the Emperor series. * The original Liberty Emperor is the first Mini 4WD car release to not have came with a motor, thus requires racer to brought one. External links Tamiya Japan * Liberty Emperor on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Liberty Emperor Black Special on Tamiya official website * Liberty Emperor GPA on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Liberty Emperor Premium on Tamiya official website * Liberty Emperor Premium Black Special on Tamiya official website * Liberty Emperor Premium (reissue) on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Liberty Emperor on Tamiya America official website * Liberty Emperor Black Special on Tamiya America official website * Liberty Emperor Premium on Tamiya America official website * Liberty Emperor Premium Black Special on Tamiya America official website * Liberty Emperor Premium (reissue) on Tamiya America official website Charatoru * Liberty Emperor Nove on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Super Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in The Wind Racer! Otokogi Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash Boy! Ten Category:Cover cars for Japan Cup Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda